Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{30x^2 + 10x}{60zx} + \dfrac{60zx}{60zx}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{30x^2 + 10x + 60zx}{60zx}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $10x$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{3x + 1 + 6z}{6z}$